The Test Of Time
by WriterPatriot
Summary: Montezuma's rocket is ready to leave the Earth for the Alpha Centauri system. When reports of pending apocalypse intensify, he makes one last offer to the other nations' leaders.


**Opening A/N: Basically an idea I had about deleting old Civ 5 saves. (I won a Culture victory as Montezuma) The depictions of Sweden are fully inspired by my experience within the game Civilization 5 and are not intended to represent any current political entities or movements. Full explanation after the story.**

 _The Test of Time_

Montezuma had defied every expectation set before him. His was the religion of the world's elite. His nation was the host of every United Nations meeting. His military had been instrumental in taking down the world's number-one villain, the bloodthirsty-yet-foolish Gustavus Adolphus and his nation of Sweden. His prized capitol city of Tenochtitlan now held the key to other worlds. But, standing on the summit of the millennia and examining his history, Montezuma of the Aztec Empire was restless. The reports of pending apocalypse were intensifying. The oceans surrounding the world's landmasses, contrary to what his scientists had feared, were dropping in level very quickly. The largest ships owned by the nations of the world had been forced out to deep water, and those that had not made it away from their docks in time were now aground in the leftover mud.

Suddenly, Montezuma's military advisor burst into the room. "Pardon me, sir, but I've just received a dreadful report. A large firestorm is approaching Tenochtitlan from all directions. It should reach the city in only two days' time. This is the apocalypse people have spoken of. I've already given the order for all urban residents to report to the bomb shelters, and for all rural residents to make their way underground. There is no way to delay this storm, dear Emperor."

Montezuma hung his crown-weary head. "Summon every advisor to this room. Then we will go to the Alpha Centauri launch pad. This doesn't have to be the end of everything."

"Yes sir," the advisor saluted and rushed from the room.

In ten minutes' time, every advisor had made it to Montezuma's palace. Those four people had been right beside Montezuma ever since the beginning of the world as he knew it. The military advisor kept his ramrod-straight military posture, but radiated an air of defeat. The science advisor's fists were clenched in rage, but he also shook with hopelessness. The economic advisor struggled to appear professional, but her heaving chest betrayed both her sadness and how she had run to the room. The foreign advisor waited for Montezuma to speak, but looked as if she had plenty to say as well.

"My friends," he whispered, his voice choked with grief. "The apocalypse has come. I, as well as every other nation's leader and every citizen of the world, are about to become powerless. Equals in death and nothingness. My scientists and those of other countries have assured me that there is no way to stop the storm, or even to protect just one city."

He paused, casting his eyes around the room to the brave officials standing before him, and the window, from which what looked like a sunset was visible.

Composing himself, he continued. "The only chance of survival any of us have is within this city. The Alpha Centauri Project. This will not be a comfortable solution, but it is our only hope. If you do not accept my offer, there is no shame. Just know that if you choose hope, there may be a way to keep living, and not let the previous millennia's progress perish with this single planet. Our nation's archives have already been loaded into the ship's memory banks." He turned to the foreign advisor. "Place a call with every nation and city state's leader and advisors. We can all be spared if we move quickly."

Within 9 hours Maria I of Portugal, Harald of Denmark, Pedro II of Brazil, Hiawatha of the Iroquois, and every city state leader stood together in Montezuma's throne room, watching the sky grow orange with all-consuming fire. No one spoke. What was the point? Saying anything would only bring up ancient, petty arguments. Harald had even brought a battered Gustavus Adolphus, whom he had captured during his and Montezuma's joint war against the violent nation of Sweden. He stood apart from the others by a few feet, and wore what was by far the most thoughtful look in the room. Every soul present turned toward Montezuma, expecting the world's foremost power and almost-elected-World-Leader to offer additional words of wisdom, but aside from the same speech he had given his advisors, nothing came. The last words he had said still hung in the air: "If you want to try and find a new world, follow me."

Wordlessly, they all followed him. Except, surprisingly, for the world's most-perceivably-greedy person, Gustavus Adolphus. They all turned back to him in surprise. Maria condescendingly asked, "You _do_ know that all of the world's treasure will burn along with the land, correct?"

In his usual brisk manner, Harald grumbled, "I would have done better to leave you in that dungeon, you ungrateful madman."

Pedro just wore his usual humble expression as he addressed his former attempted conquerer. "As you wish. I do hope you will not suffer so greatly."

Hiawatha simply turned away wordlessly and walked over to Montezuma, who cast a look back towards Gustavus. Montezuma wasn't sure what to make of the Swedish king's behavior. Was it pride? Anger? Sheer selfishness? The Aztec turned his back, and the group slowly walked out of the room. Suddenly, there was a weary "W-wait!" from the other room. They all turned, some in curiosity and some in chagrin. Gustavus Adolphus appeared at the door. "I… realize that I have alienated myself from this world and that I have been greedy… far too greedy. But I see now where I went wrong so many times. Even amid this desolate world, a man may learn to see the error of his previous ways. And if you would all be so kind as to allow me to join you I… promise to serve selflessly however you wish that I serve."

The others were clearly stunned at this. Maria regained composure first and muttered, "I expect you to make good on that."

Harald warned, "You would still have to serve the rest of your sentence."

Pedro gulped in spite of himself, but smiled. "Hopefully, we will make peace in this new world."

Hiawatha smiled a wise smile. "Well done."

Montezuma also smiled. "I'm glad you have chosen redemption. There will certainly be a path to regaining your dignity should we establish ourselves elsewhere."

Fortunately, the rocket had been built to house a landing party of roughly 300 people. Alongside the leaders there were guards, scientists, a few soldiers, and a sample of Tenochtitlan's population. At this point, the flames were licking at the borders of the Aztec nation, having consumed all else. They were already over the horizon to the southeast, and growing rapidly.

The spaceship's pilot and rocket engineers sounded the All Aboard. Montezuma stood on the detachable entrance platform looking out across the sky as he motioned for everyone to enter the massive craft. As the multitude of footsteps disappeared into the ship's belly, Montezuma stood alone, the last soul on the planet. He realized that this was likely the last private moment of his life, even if they satisfied the near-impossible odds of finding a planet to safely land on and explore. As his tears hit the ground, he whispered one final prayer to the gods his people had prayed to for ten millennia. Then he stepped aboard, the automatic door slamming shut with finality behind him.

 **Closing A/N: I suppose I just wanted closure for the journey that this game took me on. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **(To explain everything, Sweden constantly made trouble for the nations sharing one of the continents (My Aztecs, the Brazilians, the Danes, and a few of my allied city states) and even captured Rio de Janeiro more than once. Sweden would repeatedly declare war on me and then quickly make peace due to my enormous Aztec military (too large to be effectively modernized, spearmen and cavalry shared the ranks with tanks and nukes) and give me a city as part of each peace treaty. Denmark captured the capital Stockholm.)**


End file.
